The present invention relates to an electric heating fumigator, and more particularly, to an electric heating fumigator for fumigating medicament such as insecticide, antiseptic, air freshener and/or deodorizer.
Currently, many types of electric heating fumigators have been disclosed. The widely used electric heating fumigators, whose heating boards keep the temperature of about 160-180° C., generally achieve the aim of dispelling and killing pests by heating and releasing pyrethrum-like ester insecticide less than 150 milligrams (generally tens of milligrams) within 6-8 hours. Another widely used electric heating fumigator for fumigating liquid medicine, for example, the liquid evaporator disclosed in Chinese Patent CN88211435, also evaporates the liquid medicine contained in a bottle into a relatively closed space over a night, with the heating temperature of 90-170° C.
In addition, GB1601095A disclosed an electric heating fumigator, wherein the insecticide and porous inorganic materials are extruded together so as to make the insecticide spread into the porous carrier and as a result, the surface for volatilization is enlarged, and the activated ingredient volatilizes rapidly with the porous medicament containing pyrethrum-like ester insecticide heated up to 200-430° C. by the heating updraft.
CN99248238.0 disclosed an electric heating fumigator comprising a movable inner cup, a mid cup with heating elements, a mid cup base and a housing, the inner cup directly contacts with the heating elements embedded in the mid cup, which enables an excellent fumigating effect by heating the pesticide in the cup to 200-350° C. and evaporating it in a closed space to get a relatively high concentration in a relatively short time.
However, the above-mentioned electric heating fumigators cannot evaporate medicament rapidly in a short time at the the relatively low temperature, which makes them actually unusable in some large spaces such as storehouse, greenhouse, etc. and some medicament such as some kinds of pesticide cannot reach their volatilizing points at the temperature below 200° C. Therefore, these electric heating fumigators fail to achieve the desired effect of preventing insect pests. Moreover, their performances of electric insulation, heat insulation, safety and so on at relatively high temperature are still unsatisfactory. Thus, an electric heating fumigator with excellent fumigating effect and safe electric performance is needed, which with a high heating temperature, can discharge a large amount of medicament in a short time, kill a variety of insects and get a relatively high medicament concentration rapidly.